


To Love a Kobold.

by Zygarde22



Series: Assorted Fantasy Romance Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Human, Master/Servant, Racism, Unplanned Pregnancy, kobold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: Love, tis a strange thing often we don't choose who we fall in love with, this goes for Andosion a human noble who has fallen deeply and madly in love with his kobold servant Goba. Their love is one that is not welcomed by many, but Andosion will do everything in his power to see that the love between them flourishes.





	To Love a Kobold.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this after again, looking at an image on e621, suffice to say inspiration comes in weird places this is also to get some ideas I've had out of my head to work on other things. Also sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm still looking for a suitable beta.

            The gentle murmur of running water resonated through the large bathroom, standing in the middle was an ornate bathtub, and next to that tub was a small creature covered in grayish white scales, wearing a maid’s uniform, and tending to a bucket. Her name was Goba, and she was a Kobold and the trusted live in maid of Lord Richardson. The kobold hummed to herself as she finished the preparations for her master’s bath. It was probably the lords favorite time of the day besides his morning training. Looking at the sun outside the window of the bathroom she could see the sun was just setting, which meant that her master would be coming to bath soon.

            “Good, all done.” The kobold said as she finished her preparations “Master will be pleased.”  Goba said as she stood up, just in time for her master to walk into the bathroom. The young lord eyed the kobold up and down and smiled slightly, he began to think of how long he’d known the kobold, it must have been at least ten years since he was ten and she was introduced to him by his mother as his new servant.  He could remember the day as though it was yesterday.

_Andosion Richardson was sitting in a small room, before him was an older woman, Governess Beatrice who was teaching him all that would be required of him when he became the lord of Richardson manor and the outlying countryside, as Beatrice droned on about numbers and the names of famous leaders he looked out of the open window as the gentle breeze flowing from it slowly kissed his cheeks and cooled him._

_It was out of the corner of his eye that he noticed a carriage arriving at the manor, turning to face it he saw the driver leave the carriage open it and from it a rather small creature stepped out of it. This compactly drew his attention away from his lessons. A few minutes later his mother arrived to gather him to introduce him to the servant that would be his personal servant._

_“Andosion, this is Goba, she is a member of the Swifthorn clan, their clan has served us since our houses inception.” His mother stated as she introduced the rather shy kobold girl to him, “She will be your servant from now on, treat her with the respect you show the other servants of the manor. The kobold bowed at her new master and he introduced himself._

From that day forward the two became close friends, with this continuing well into their adulthood, though unfortunate for Andosion his friendship had turned into something that he could never act upon, infatuation.  It was unheard of for a lord of his standing to be involved romantically with a servant, let alone a non-human so he sat by and tried to hide his feelings for the kobold. Though there were some days that made him almost break this conviction and make her his lover, this day was one of them as he saw her standing before him in a place where no one, but them could be, where they could be alone and no one could disturb them or their love.

            “Is the bath to your liking master Richardson?” Goba asked awaiting her master’s assessment of her work on the bath, nodding Richardson went up to Goba and placed a hand on her shoulder. He wanted so much to kiss her.

            “You did well Goba.” Connor said as he saw the Kobold pick up her items and began to leave, that’s when a rather devious thought came to his mind, “Goba, It’s been a rather long day would you mind helping me bathe?” Connor asked The kobold stopped for a moment thinking of how to respond.

            “But Master, isn’t it a bit unbecoming of a lord to have his servant bathe him?” Goba asked trying to figure out what her master had in mind.

            “It may be, but no one else but you is allowed into this room, so I see no reason why it wouldn’t be allowed.” Andosion said as he began to remove his clothing making the Kobold jump a bit, she’d seen Andosion naked only once and that was when the two of them were extremely young, not when they were both adults, and she couldn’t help but stare at her masters physique, his body was toned with the years of training he did to for the army, this combined with his ebony skin and many other features made her unable to take her eyes off of him, then he removed his pants, and Goba had to cover her mouth to keep from letting out a surprised gasp.

            “M-master, this is rather indecent.” Goba said as her knees became a bit week, and she felt her slit become slightly wet at staring at her master’s length.

            “Like I said no one is here but us Goba.” Andosion said as he set foot into the warm bath, he turned to Goba and smiled, “I would hate for you to get your maids outfit wet, so I would recommend you strip as well.” Andosion said with a rather sly grin, looking at her as she removed the black maids outfit, first with her dress then removing her panties leaving her in her stockings and gloves. The sight of the kobold standing exposed in front of him showing everything made Andosion get hard, everything was on display, her womanhood, her small yet subtle chest and, all of it was out for him to admire. It was a sight he drank in willingly and with great thirst.

            “Alright master, I’m…bare before you.” Goba said as she picked up a cloth and began helping her master bathe, despite Goba’s scaly skin, it was still soft to the touch, this was what he could get from the scant touches of the skin that he got from her helping him bathe.

            “Master, you know it’s rude to stare.” Goba said noticing her masters looks on her naked form. Andosion smiled at this and reached his arm forward lightly touching Goba’s thigh, this movement sent a shiver down the kobolds spine.

            “You know, Goba, you are a beautiful woman.” Andosion said as he moved up from her thigh to her hip, causing the kobold’s breath to hitch slightly, “Probably the most beautiful woman I’ve meet.” He said with a low tone sending even more shivers down her spine.

            “M-master, it’s unbecoming of a lord to think of his servant like that.” Goba stuttered out as she tried to not show how much she was enjoying her master’s touches, she would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit to wanting to sometimes be touched and much, much more by Master Andosion.

            “I don’t care, tell me Goba, how long have we known each other?” Andosion asked the kobold as he moved his other hand to her other hip and brought her into the tub with him, their faces inches from one another, and his very hard and erect member poking her in the stomach.

            “Ten years master.” Goba answered trying to not look Andosion in the eyes out of embarrassment.

            “Know that in those ten years, I’ve fallen madly in love with you.” Andosion said as he placed a gentle kiss on Goba’s left cheek, and began to trail kisses down until he reached her neck and began to suckle and kiss her. The Kobold couldn’t help but let out a small moan as her master began to pepper her with kisses.

            “Bu-but m-master what will the others think?” Goba said trying to keep her voice down as Andosion continued to kiss her, worried that someone else might walk by and hear them and catch them in this rather compromising situation.

            “I don’t care what others think of who I love, all I want is for me and you to be together.” He said as Goba turned to look him in the eyes, those pale green eyes. So full of sincerity, so full of want for her.

            “I love you Goba, and nothing will ever change that.” He said as he leaned in, their foreheads touching, “You above everyone have been the most constant thing in my life.” Andosion said as he placed a loving kiss on the Kobolds mouth, which she happily reciprocated. After a few seconds the two parted and Goba placed her head into her lover’s chest.

            “Master, I love you too.” Goba said feeling the warmth of Andosion on her,

            “Please, don’t call me master, just Andosion will be fine.” Andosion said as he held the kobold closer, never in his wildest fantasies would he think this day would come true, especially not in this way, him, and the love of his life naked in a bathtub. He was almost tempted to pinch himself to assure himself he wasn’t dreaming, but it wasn’t a dream it was real, as real as the kobold that was currently snuggled close to his chest.

            “Andosion, do you mind if we continue bathing so we can leave the tub?” Goba said making Andosion snap out of his small daydream, he nodded and the two bathed for the next couple of minutes. Finally getting out of the water and dressing up again. Looking out of the bathing area to make sure the coast was clear the two parted, but not before Andosion gave Goba instructions to meet him in his bedchamber later that night. In the meantime, Andosion would prepare for his first night with his love, he wanted everything, and he meant everything to be perfect.

            This meant candles and the finest wine from the cellar, A few hours later and he heard a knock on his bedchamber door. Opining it revealed Goba in her silk red night gown.

            “This was the best I could find that would be…pretty.” Goba said in embarrassment. Andosion made a note to buy her some much, better night clothing when he got a chance. Still she looked magnificent to him no matter what she wore.

            “You look radiant my love.” Andosion said as he ushered Goba into the room closing the door behind them, he took her into his arms and spun her around before taking her into a loving kiss, much longer than the one in the bath. Laying her down gently onto the bed he opened the wine and served her a glass before pouring himself one.

            “Ma- Andosion, do you think that the people will accept our love?” Goba asked taking a sip of the wine, it’s sweet taste clashing with the bitterness of the alcohol. Sighing Andosion sat down next to her.

            “To be honest, Goba I don’t know.” He said as he looked at the worried face of his love, smiling he placed another kiss on her lips, “But so long as I have you I won’t care.”  He said, the two finished their wine and sat on the bed, unsure who should make the first move. It was one thing to plan to consummate a relationship, it was another thing entirely to act upon those plans. Eventually Goba decided to act, slowly removing her night gown. Leaving herself bare to the world and most importantly her lover.

            “I’m yours, please show me how much you love me Andosion.” Goba said as she laid down on her back, beckoning him forward with her finger, which Andosion gladly answered, climbing atop her, carful of their slight difference in size. Giving her a long and slow kiss, Andosion pulled from Goba and began taking off his clothing until he was just as naked as her.

            “Gods above, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Andosion said giving Gob a kiss down her neck before stopping to stroke the side of her head.

            “Flattery will get you everywhere, love.” Goba said reaching towards Andosion chest as she pulled herself up a bit so that he could have better access to her entrance, “Come on Andosion, ca we began.” Goba said goading Andosion to start. Nodding and taking one last breath, Andosion lined his member up wit Goba’s entrance and slowly penetrated her. Letting out a surprised gasp as his cock slowly made its way inside her, Goba held onto Andosion’s arms to stop herself from writhing too much.

            “You okay love?” Andosion asked stopping a bit to gauge his lover’s state, Goba nodded and motioned for him to continue. Picking up speed Andosion began to thrust slowly into her, each thrust making Goba gasp and cry in pleasure as he did; it was pure bliss.

            “FASTER!” Goba nearly shouted, trying to get her lover to go faster, which he happily obliged, picking up seed. Andosion was pretty sure he was reaching his limit.

            “Goba, I’m-” He was cut off as the first spurt of cum entered Goba, letting out a hiss of pleasure as she felt more and more of her lovers hot seed enter her. She could almost feel herself reaching her edge just from this.

            “I-I’m sorry I couldn’t last as long dear.” Andosion said in disappointment at his rather poor performance for their first time. Goba for her part smiled and kissed him lovingly.

            “It’s okay, we have more time to try again, and besides I’m just happy to see you happy.” Goba said kissing him again, and all Andosion could think was how lucky he was to have her as the love of his life. Later that night as Goba slept besides him, his mind raced, mostly about the uncertainty of their future, but he would deal with that another time, for now he was just happy to have her beside him.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
